


Under the Full Moon

by pokker380



Series: Snippets of Han Jumin & Zen|Hyun Ryu Courtship & Family Life [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokker380/pseuds/pokker380
Summary: AU. Omegaverse. Werewolf!Zen and Vampire!Jumin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be done for Halloween but I procrastinated. :P
> 
> A short explanation to readers who are not familiar with Omegaverse. In this AU, the people are categorized as alpha, beta and omega. The alpha are the dominants, highest in hierarchy. They are usually the big business owners, leaders of their field. Most of the populations are beta, second in hierarchy. They are usually the workers and subordinates. The omega are the most submissive, lowest in the hierarchy. Male and female omegas have a special biology where they have estrous cycle. Omega male can conceive if they copulate when they are on heat. For more info, please google bout Omegaverse. ;)
> 
> This story is set somewhere around 15th century in a European country.

Hyun has been on the run. Being the albino omega werewolf with the ability of prophetic dream and a pretty face, he was highly sought after by many pack leaders who only wants to use his abilities other than having him as a mate. But no matter where he runs, he can be tracked no thanks to his pheromones scent as he's on his first heat. An omega on heat can emit a certain scent that can drive every nearby alphas into crazy fiasco who wants nothing but to mate with the said omega.

Hyun takes a break while hiding in a hollow of a large tree. He's been running for some time now. His visions grew hazy from the heat and hunger. _Fuck_ , he hiss to himself. He did not ask for this life as an omega. To be fucked senseless and provide offspring for the rest of his life. He had bigger dreams. He wants to explore the world and to find his true love to settle down with. Born as an omega to an alpha family, he was sheltered and kept from the outside world. Several hours ago, everything was normal. He was with his family pack, doing his daily chores until suddenly he collapsed with an intense pain on his abdomen. Before he knew it, the alphas are hot on his heels. His animal instincts wants to give in to the urges but thankfully with his strong willpower, he managed to escape.

A sudden howl brought him back to his senses. Judging from the sound, he knew they are very near. Not wanting to be caught and submit himself to the cruel fate of the omega, he gather the last of his strengths to run again. But to where? It doesn't even matter. Eventually, he came to a trail that leads to forest of dead trees. Hyun had heard stories from his mother and brother about certain lands that any living things shouldn't venture into. Having no other feasible options, he entered the forest hoping that they would not dare to enter the land as he does.

* * *

The lord of the castle was enjoying his glass of red liquid when he was interrupted by a sudden foreign presence in his land. His chief servant offered to check on his behalf but the lord himself decided that he wants to see it for himself.

When he arrived on the scene, he was surprised to see a werewolf, passed out, in front of his gate. His long white hair caught his attention. He sniffed the air around him and noticed something sweet emitting from the albino.

'Young master, shall we move it to the corner of the forest for its pack to find him?

'No, take him in.'

His servants was surprised. 'Yes, young master.'

* * *

Hyun awoke to an unfamiliar surroundings. He was on the bed. His clothes was changed to new ones. His head and body are still throbbing from the heat as he tries to remember the last thing he could register. A quick glance at the window, the sun is setting. He got off the bed and went to explore his new environment. He noticed he's in a castle. Who does it belong to? And why isn't there anyone around? He wondered.

A huge magnificent door caught his attention and he ventured into it. Inside stood a black coffin made of mahogany. He ran his fingers on the fine brass decorated along the coffin when it suddenly opened. Hyun was shocked to find a person in it.

'I see you're finally awake.'

'Wha- Who are you?'

'That should be my question. And is this how you talk to your savior?'

'You saved me?' Hyun was embarassed. 'I'm sorry... Thank you saving me'

'It's fine. Seeing you're still confused. A proper introduction is in order. The name's Jumin, the lord of this castle.'

'The lord?'

'Yes, but you can just call me Jumin. No need for the formalities as you're just an outsider.'

'I'm Hyun. As you can see, I'm a werewolf.' His wolfy ears and bushy tail were a dead giveaway.

'I figured as much. Is something bothering you?' He noticed Hyun has been staring at him with some prejudice.

'The fangs in your teeth, they're not like mine. And why are you sleeping in a coffin?'

Jumin chuckled. 'Haven't you figured it out? I'm a vampire.'

'You're a vampire? I thought you're all just tales mothers told to kids for their bedtime story.'

'We may be rare as not many knew about our existence. Oh yea, we found you unconscious at my front gate. Bruised and all. Were you running from something?'

Hyun looks away. His expression turns gloomy.

'You don't have to tell me now if its uncomfortable for you. Come, you must be hungry.'

* * *

They were sitting at the long dining table when a large roasted turkey was served. It was placed in front of Hyun. Unable to withstand his hunger anymore, he digs in like a wild animal. Jumin watches amusingly. When Hyun finally had his fill, he realized his bad attitude.

He turns to his host 'I'm sorry for my bad manners...'

'Its fine considering you're a beast inside.'

Hyun's face turn red from embarrassment. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Its a jest.'

'Aren't you gonna eat?'

'Vampires don't feed on flesh.'

'Oh right. I do hope you don't feed on werewolves.'

Jumin chuckled. 'Fortunately, we don't feed on humans either. Its a taboo. We only feed on livestocks.'

'That's a relief to hear.'

'You're welcome to stay here as long as you want until you've found your purpose.'

* * *

Morning came. Hyun has been awake the whole night talking with Jumin. As much as he gets annoyed easily by him, he finds himself enjoying conversing to him. As the whole household retreats into their sanctuary, Hyun continues exploring around the castle vicinity. He picked up a scent. Different from any of them. A human? He quickly find the source. He came upon a large beautiful garden with a person working on the land. Before Hyun could ask, the person noticed his presence.

'Ah, you must the newcomer Young Master mentioned. Welcome. I'm Yoosung, by the way.'

'Thanks. I'm Hyun.'

Seeing his confused expression, Yoosung knew why. 'You must be bothered why is there a human living amongst a castle full of vampires right?'

Hyun nodded. 'I know its a taboo for vampires to feed on human but isn't the stories true as well?'

Yoosung smiled. 'Just like you, I was saved by the Young Master. To prevent anything like that happens, I live in the cottage right there.' He points to a lovely cottage situated nearby before he adds on. 'In return, I work on the land as a gardener and also to help him research on wines that can be consumed by vampires in replace of blood.'

'Jumin really care, do he?'

'Young Master may seem cold and calculative but he is a kind vampire.'

Hyun stayed around a little longer to help out before going to bed.

* * *

Hyun had been staying at Jumin's castle for almost 6 months now. Every day, Hyun looks forward to talking to Jumin when he's not busy and then he will keep himself busy reading in the vast library collections before greeting and helping out Yoosung in the morning before turning in for the day.

One day, Jumin seems troubled.

'Is something the matter?'

Jumin sighed. 'My father wants me to hold a banquet here in my castle.'

Hyun was excited. 'Isn't it good? Its your chance to meet more people. I see you're always coop up inside this castle.'

'I'd like to avoid socializing with people who do not interest to me.'

Hyun asks bluntly. 'Am I interesting to you?'

Jumin ears turn red. 'I had to admit. To a certain degree, yes you are.'

Hyun cheeks turn red as well when he finally realized his blunt question.

To dissipate the awkward atmosphere, Jumin asks 'If you like party and meeting people so much, would you like to join me at the banquet as my partner?'

'Can I?' Hyun was excited again for awhile before he realizes another thing. 'But I'm a werewolf...'

'The banquet isn't specifically only for vampires...'

'Then, yes! I would love to!' Jumin find it entertaining to watch Hyun's bushy white tail wagging whenever he's excited or happy and the way his ears droop when he's down. 

However, Jumin could only smiled at Hyun's happy and excited antiques. Hyun suddenly hugged him. 'Thank you.' Jumin wraps his arm around his waist in an instinct. His thumbs brushing against his lips before he replaces it with his own lips. A sudden hic from Hyun brought Jumin back to his senses and he quickly release Hyun from his grip.

'I'm sorry...' Jumin quickly left.

What was that about? A million question flooding in Hyun's mind.

* * *

Their daily interaction leading up to the day of the banquet was normal except whenever their skin brushes against each other, Hyun couldn't stop the blush creeping up his face.

The banquet was attended by many kinds of monsters. Hyun was relieved that he didn't see any familiar faces around so far. He stayed by Jumin's side throughout the banquet even when he was approached by other guests.

There was a sudden commotion when a group a werewolves finally arrived. 'Sorry, we're late. I hope we didn't miss the best part' said the alpha. Jumin gave his greetings. 'Not at all, please help yourselves with the buffet selection.' The alpha noticed Hyun. 'Well, well, well. Isn't this Hyun? We have been searching for you.' The alpha approaches Hyun but was blocked by Jumin. 'Please refrain yourself from harassing my partner. I'm tolerate enough that you're late to my banquet.' The alpha was annoyed. Jumin turns to Hyun. 'Come with me, Hyun. I have something I need to discuss with you.' He grab his hands and walk out of the castle.

Jumin drag Hyun to the garden behind the castle. 'Isn't it time for you to tell me something?'

Hyun clench his jaws and fits. 'The day you rescued me when I pass out in front of your gate... I was running away from them as I just got my first heat...'

'So that's why there was this sweet smell coming from you...'

'Wait, it's not supposed to affect anyone else other than alphas right?'

'No, it's not...'

Hyun was immediately relieved.

'But I've been thinking...' Jumin held both his hands into his. 'Hyun, in your next estrous cycle, will you be my mate?'

It took Hyun some time before he registers what Jumin had just said. 'Is that some sort of a proposal?'

'Yes.' Jumin answered immediately without hesitation.

'But I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire. How is that even possible?'

'There's no rules saying two beings of different kind can't mate.'

Then it was silent. Red hues deepening Hyun's cheek.

'If you need time, then I'll wait. I love you, Hyun.' Jumin places a kiss on his white lock.

When they return to the banquet, Hyun couldn't help but noticed that the werewolves pack were watching his every move. Before they left, the alpha announces to all the attending guests. 'We'll come back for you, Hyun. You can never escape me. I will make you my mate.' Jumin noticed Hyun was shivering when the alpha smirk at him so he also announced. 'Let all here be my witness. I have proposed to this man right here. But he has yet to give me his answer. I will wait for his answer when the time comes.'

* * *

Blood. There was blood everywhere no matter where he runs to. Then there was a scream. A voice so familiar to him so he ran to that direction. The dark surrounding changes. He knew where he is. It's Jumin's castle. Another scream distracts him again and he quickly run to the source. In the large reception hall, he saw the alpha werewolf mowing down a person. He screamed. 'Jumin!'

He was panting heavily when he was awake. A dream? It seemed so real. A prophetic one? That can't be good. He quickly get off from bed. It may still be day time but he needs to tell Jumin about his dream. No one knows when will his prophetic becomes reality but one thing for sure, it always come true. As soon as he reach Jumin's quarter, he knocks on the door. 'Jumin, please. I need to talk to you.' The door crept open. 'Hyun?'

'You're not asleep yet?' But he was relieved to see Jumin still alive and fine in front of his own eyes.

'No, I have some work to prepare. As long as I don't touch the sunlight, I'll be fine. What brings you here?'

Hyun tells him about his dream and his prophetic dream abilities. It was because of this ability that the wolves pack leaders are after him.

'After having that dream, I realized I don't want to lose you.' His tears threatening to burst.

'What do you mean?'

'I love you, Jumin. I want to be your mate.'

Jumin has already moved from his place to Hyun. He wipes his flowing tears and held him by the waist. 'Do you really mean it?'

Hyun nodded. Jumin crashes his lips on Hyun's in a kiss that turned rough. 'You have no idea how long I've waited to do that. I love you too, Hyun.'

* * *

His next estrous came a few weeks later, exactly 6 months after his first. Controlling his urge, Hyun waited nervously in his room as he watch the sun sets. There was a knock at the door. 'Come in.' It was Jumin. 'I smelled something sweet, is it...?' Hyun nods as he shifts to sit on the edge of the bed. He open his arms and offered 'Make love to me, Jumin. Make me yours. I want to be your mate for eternity.'

Clothes were off as they engaged in a heated make out battle. Jumin rubs his thumbs on his nipples, causing the white haired male to moan into the kiss. They grind their hips together, essentially rubbing their erections together. They break the kiss as Jumin continue his trail of kisses down to his nape. Inhaling Hyun's smell as he plant kisses around his nape, Jumin move one of his hand down while the other still clutching on Hyun's hand. He spread Hyun's legs as he rubs his middle finger on his opening. He sucks on his nipple when he inserts a finger into his opening. Hyun trash and moaned loudly. Jumin let go of his hand to hold his legs in place. He inserts another finger and began scissoring when he move on to suck another nipple. As an omega, they can self-lubricate well. Unable to hold on much longer, Hyun begged 'Jumin, please take me.' Jumin removes his fingers and positions his tip at the opening. 'Hyun, am I your first?' Hyun eagerly nods. 'You're my first and my last, Jumin.' 'Then I'm glad. I love you, Hyun.' Jumin groaned as his thrusts himself into the tight virgin hold. Hyun moaned as he came. 'You came just by penetration? You must be really perverted.'

 _Crap. Its huge. It ain't gonna fit_. Hyun thought to himself as he moaned when Jumin begin to stuff his junk into him. It takes him several thrusts to completely bury his member. 'It's all in.' 'Then move.' They engage in a heated kiss again as Jumin begin moving his hips slowly. Hyun broke the kiss and moaned louder when he hit the spot. He cried at each thrusts as Jumin pick up his pace. 'Jumin, I'm gonna cum.' 'Then, let's do it together.' With one strong thrust, they both came together. Jumin filling his seeds inside Hyun. 'Oh yes. Fill me with your seeds. Let me bear your children.'

Hyun flips to lay on his belly. He raises his hips and stretch his leaking opening with both his hands towards Jumin. 'More... Give me more...' A wish Jumin couldn't resist to grant it as he push himself in again. Hyun moaned as he's being filled from behind. Jumin grabs his tail and sniff it, feeling intoxicated by his scent as he thrusts into him. Feeling they might cum soon, Jumin parted Hyun's hair, revealing his nape. 'So, this is where I'll bite you to claim you mine.' Jumin bare his fangs before biting on Hyun's nape, finally claiming Hyun as his when they came again.

Jumin licks away the blood bleeding from his bite mark. _Sweet,_ he muses to himself as he turn Hyun to lay on his back to face him again. Jumin leans in for another hungry rough kiss, unable to control himself seeing the erotic Hyun is making. Suffocating in the kiss, Hyun noticed something in his body is changing ever since the bite. Hyun was caught by surprise when Jumin thrust into him again as he was distracted by the kiss and thoughts. He moaned into the kiss with each thrust producing lewd sound mixing their bodily fluid inside him. Feeling they'll climax soon, Jumin held their body close as he whisper Hyun's name into his ear. Hyun moans Jumin's name in response as they came together. Jumin gave a few more thrust as he release his entirety with Hyun's muscle grip tightly around him.

* * *

They were resting in each other's embrace, sated when the chief servant came knocking on the door. 'Young Master, there is an emergency.' Jumin was annoyed at the intrusion. 'What is it?' Speaking from outside the door, the chief servant sounded nervous 'Young Master, the werewolves pack are here. They're after Master Hyun.' 'Tell them we'll meet them at the entrance.' 'Yes, Young Master.'

Jumin could sense that Hyun grew worried and tensed when he heard that the werewolves pack are here. Was that an ability, to sense what their mate are feeling, that came from their newly forged paired-bond? He rubs Hyun's back in an attempt to sooth him. 'Don't worry. They can't take you now since you're mine already. Let's get dressed and greet them, together, with you as my mate' Hyun begin to relax and nodded, understanding Jumin's intention and plan.

* * *

As soon as Hyun enters the hall with Jumin, the alpha knew something was not right. 'Hmm, this smell. It's as though he's been claimed. D-don't tell me...' Jumin could only smirk at the stuttering alpha when he reveals Hyun's bitten nape to the pack. 'Why you dirty vampires...' 'As you can see Hyun has decided to be with me and I've claimed him, he might be pregnant with my offspring already. And since he's no longer available, I suggest you to leave my land and never to bother him anymore.'

Angry and annoyed the alpha lets out a loud howl that caused Hyun to tighten his embrace around Jumin. 'Mark my words. Claimed or not, I will have him one way or another.' With that warning, the pack left. Hyun shivered. 'Jumin... What if he really come back?' 'Don't worry. He won't dare to lay a finger on you as long as I'm around.'

Hyun sighed. He must be silly to be worried too much. 'I believe and put my trust on you, Jumin.' 'That I promise.' They seal their bond with a kiss under the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please review and comment! :)


End file.
